Miryo - Love You Love You Feat. Sunny
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 사랑해 사랑해 (Love You Love You)right|240px *'Artista:' Miryo Feat. Sunny (Girls' Generation) *'Mini Álbum:' Miryo AKA Johoney *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Balada-Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: 'Nega Network 'Romanización' (Saranghae) Urin eoryeoseo Ajigdo mworeul molla sasohan iredo Ohaeneun swibge pieo olla Seoroui du nuneun garyeojyeo, Du maeumeun heuteojyeo Du ibeseon jinsimgwa Dareun maldeuri teojyeo nawa “Geureohgedo naega useuwo boyeo?” Neoui geu mal Neo geureol ttaemada Nae sumtongi joyeo … ije geuman … Jageun datumi nundeongicheoreom bureo Wonmangui sorimani On bangane ulryeo peojyeo … Naega naega michyeotna bwa, Geu ttae neomu hwaga naseo Ni maeumeul milchyeona bwa, Silsu tuseongi naraseo … Charari ireol baen Gwanduneun ge nasgetdan mwonga Jamsi nama pumeosseo, Nae meoriga eotteohgedwaetdeon geonga Nado maeire jichyeo, Naran saramui hangyee mae sungan budijchyeo Igijeogin pinggyewa sseulmoeobtneun Geu nomui jajonsime Neol nohchyeoganeun ge boineundedo Neol butjabji moshaetji Nae jinsimeun geuge aniya “Saranghae saranghae neol” Ibbeoreuscheoreom malhaetjanha Ajig nan ihaega andwae No way no way no way Naeobsineun neo Honjaneun jugeul geotman gatdae nohgo Chagawojin ni maeumi Jakku naegehaneun mal good bye Baby, never ever say it again Uri kkeuti rani, ireo gien Jinan oraen sigan neowaui Chueogi apeuge ireowa Oraetmane gasaleul sseuda Nagabon bakkeun chugje bunwigi yeosseo, Geogiseo nal jabakkeun Agijagi yeppeun kadeu, Ni saenggagi naseo Naneun jeil yeppeun geo Hanareul satjiman Huhoeman gadeughae, Buchijido moshalteji bebe Neoege dahji moshal yaegi .. Nae chaegsang wie Nohyeojyeo itgiman myeochil jjae Oneureun jeongmal Neol boreo galkka haesseo, yonggil nae Heonde ajigdo neo manhi Hwanaisseul kkabwa Jasin eobseo meomchishae Jinsimgwa dalli Ireoji jeoreoji Mothaneun sinse Gin sigan ssahaon chueoga Dasi himeul naebwa Ireohge neol bonael sun eobseo, Na tteona jima jebal “Saranghae saranghae neol” Ibbeoreuscheoreom malhaetjanha Ajig nan ihaega andwae No way no way no way Naeobsineun neo honjaneun Jugeul geotman gatdae nohgo Chagawojin ni maeumi Jakku naegehaneun mal Good bye.. good bye.. Good bye.. Don’t say good bye.. good bye.. good bye.. Uri dul saiga Igeo bakke andwae? (no way!) Jigeumi sunganjocha Neomaneul chajgehaneunde, (so wait!) Gajima tteona jima Gin eoryeoum dijgo Duri gajyeotdeon dajima, Modu where did it go? Saramdeuri malhae, “Modu byeonhae, wonlae geulae …” Hajiman naui mame, Neoui yeope uri dului Jariga namaisseo Naneun ni saenggage oneulbamdo Ireohge jam mosilwo Baby neol saranghae Meomchwojin sigyecheoreom gadeug gojangnan mamiraseo Jakku tteonaji moshago No way no way no way Neoeobsineun na Honjaneun sal su eobseulgeot gateunde Mollasseotdeon saramin deut Kkeutnae naegehaneun mal Good bye.. good bye.. Good bye.. Don’t say good bye.. Good bye.. good bye.. Good bye.. (saranghae) Good bye.. (saranghae) Good bye (saranghae) Good bye.. good bye.. Good bye.. 'Español' Te amo Aún somos jóvenes entones realmente no sabemos cosas mejores Los malentendidos salen de las cosas más pequeñas Nuestros ojos están cubiertos, nuestros corazones dispersos Nuestras bocas sacan palabras diferentes a la verdad “¿Te parezco tan fácil?” Esas fueron tus palabras Cada vez que haces eso, mi garganta se pone dura- ahora para Las pequeñas peleas se hacen más grandes que una bola de nieve Sólo sonidos de resentimiento se propagan en el cuarto Supongo que estaba loca- estaba tan enojada entonces Entonces aparté tu corazón- porque estoy llena de errores Pensé que ponerle un final a esto sería mejor Probablemente algo le pasó a mi cabeza Cada día, estoy cansada también- cada momento en que me topo con el límite que eres tú Por mis excusas egoístas e inútil orgullo Me veo perdiéndote pero aún así no me puedo sostener Este no es mi verdadero corazón Te amo, te amo- Como un hábito me lo dices Aún no puedo entenderlo- No hay manera, no hay manera, no hay manera Tú dijiste que sin mí, te sentías como si fueras a morir sólo Pero tu frío corazón me sigue diciendo adiós Nene, nunca lo digas de nuevo- ¿Cómo puede terminarse? Las veces pasadas y las memorias contigo se levantan dolorosamente Intento escribir letras por la primera vez en un tiempo y voy afuera Parece un festival aquí- Me detuve para ver unas lindas y tiernas tarjetas Pensé en ti y compré la más bonita pero Estoy llena de arrepentimientos porque ni si quiera te la puedo dar bebe Palabras que no pueden tocarte están sentadas encima de mi escritorio por estos últimos días Yo realmente creí que verte hoy, obteniendo un tanto de valor Pero aún, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo en caso de que sigas enojado entonces me detengo Aparte de mis verdaderos sentimientos, ni si quiera puedo hacer esto o eso Memorias de hace un tiempo, por favor denme fuerza No puedo dejarte ir así, por favor no me dejes Te amo, te amo- Como un hábito me lo dices Aún no puedo entenderlo- No hay manera, no hay manera, no hay manera Tú dijiste que sin mí, te sentías como si fueras a morir sólo Pero tu frío corazón me sigue diciendo adiós Adiós, adiós, adiós No me digas adiós, adiós, adiós ¿Esto fue todo para nuestra relación? (No hay manera) Incluso hasta este momento, te estoy buscando (entonces espera) No te vayas, no me dejes- Todas las promesas que hicimos ambos antes de meternos en la obscurididad, a dónde se fue? La gente me dice “todo cambia, es sólo así” Pero en mi corazón, nuestro asiento sigue junto a ti Con pensamientos de ti, no me puedo dormir esta noche de nuevo Nene te amo Como un reloj detenido, mi corazón está roto también Entonces no te puedo dejar, no hay manera, no hay manera, no hay manera Sin tí, no creo poder vivir sola Pero como si fuera una extraña, me dices Adiós, adiós, adiós No me digas adiós, adiós, adiós Adiós (te amo) adiós (te amo) adiós (te amo) Adiós, adiós, adiós 'Hangul' (사랑해) 우린 어려서 아직도 뭐를 몰라 사소한 일에도 오해는 쉽게 피어 올라 서로의 두 눈은 가려져, 두 마음은 흩어져 두 입에선 진심과 다른 말들이 터져 나와 “그렇게도 내가 우스워 보여?” 너의 그 말 너 그럴 때마다 내 숨통이 조여..이제 그만… 작은 다툼이 눈덩이처럼 불어 원망의 소리만이 온 방안에 울려 퍼져.. 내가 내가 미쳤나 봐, 그 때 너무 화가 나서 니 마음을 밀쳐나 봐, 실수투성이 나라서… 차라리 이럴 바엔 관두는 게 낫겠단 뭔가 잠시 나마 품었어, 내 머리가 어떻게 됐던 건가.. 나도 매일에 지쳐, 나란 사람의 한계에 매 순간 부딪쳐 이기적인 핑계와 쓸모 없는 그 놈의 자존심에 널 놓쳐 가는 게 보이는데도 널 붙잡지 못했지. 내 진심은 그게 아니야 “사랑해 사랑해 널” 입버릇처럼 말했잖아 아직 난 이해가 안돼 no way no way no way 나 없이는 너 혼자는 죽을 것만 같대 놓고 차가워진 니 마음이 자꾸 내게 하는 말 good bye Baby, never ever say it again 우리 끝이라니, 이러기엔 지난 오랜 시간 너와의 추억이 아프게 일어 와 오랫만에 가사를 쓰다 나가본 밖은 축제 분위기였어, 거기서 날 잡아끈 아기자기 예쁜 카드, 니 생각이 나서 나는 제일 예쁜 거 하나를 샀지만 후회만 가득해, 부치지도 못할테지 bebe 너에게 닿지 못할 얘기.. 내 책상 위에 놓여져 있기만 며칠 째.. 오늘은 정말 널 보러 갈까 했어, 용길 내 헌데 아직도 너 많이 화나 있을까봐 자신 없어 멈칫해 진심과 달리 이러지 저러지 못하는 신세 긴 시간 쌓아온 추억아 다시 힘을 내봐 이렇게 널 보낼 순 없어, 나 떠나지마 제발 “사랑해 사랑해 널” 입버릇처럼 말했잖아 아직 난 이해가 안돼 no way no way no way 나 없이는 너 혼자는 죽을 것만 같대 놓고 차가워진 니 마음이 자꾸 내게 하는 말 good bye.. good bye.. good bye.. Don’t say good bye good bye good bye 우리 둘 사이가 이거 밖에 안돼? (no way!) 지금 이 순간 조차 너만을 찾게 하는데, (so wait!) 가지마 떠나지마 긴 어려움 딪고 둘이 가졌던 다짐아, 모두 where did it go? 사람들이 말해, “모두 변해, 원래 그래..” 하지만 나의 맘에, 너의 옆에 우리 둘의 자리가 남아 있어 나는 니 생각에 오늘밤도 이렇게 잠 못이뤄 Baby 널 사랑해 멈춰진 시계처럼 가득 고장난 맘이라서 자꾸 떠나지 못하고 no way no way no way 너 없이는 나 혼자는 살 수 없을것 같은데 몰랐었던 사람인 듯 끝내 내게 하는 말 good bye.. good bye.. good bye.. Don’t say good bye good bye good bye good bye (사랑해) good bye (사랑해) good bye (사랑해) good bye.. good bye.. good bye.. 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop